Reflecting On My Darkest Light
by Rayne Falcon-Punches Hanson
Summary: Sonic reflects on his dark side. (My attempt at getting inside a character's head.) K for slight reference to violence and light swearing. There are currently 4 drabbles in this series. (I'm still accepting suggestions of future chapters/drabbles.) (Previously 'Darkest Light'.) (I'm back, baby!)
1. Dark Sonic

**A/N: A quick little story about Sonic's Dark side, Dark Sonic. Just what I think his reaction to it and his reflections on it would be. Sonic's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Darkest Light_

I can barely believe myself, how I just lost control like that. I don't really know what it was that made me snap.

Was it Chris lying in Cosmo's lap, passed out and in pain? Or was it the expression on Cosmo's face when she looked at me? Or was it simply me finally getting fed up with everything going on?

I'm beginning to believe it was a combination of all three. And beyond that, I think it might have been my hate for the entire race of Metarex as a whole that made me snap. My rage at the barbarity they expressed to Chris and Cosmo, and my hate for what they'd done to a perfectly peaceful race of plant creatures.

I can still feel it, though... The raw power that came with releasing my anger like that.

It felt amazing, because I didn't have to think. I could rely on instinct alone and not have to worry about hurting any of my friends. I was pulled into a darkness so profound and deep that it felt light. I wasn't even listening to the commander at that point, just barely registering what he was saying at all because of my ability to hear something even if I wasn't listening.

Two robots, he told me, one to test strength, and the other, speed.

I remember what I did, but not how I did it. I felt like I was a marionette, controlled by some higher being. I wasn't really even in control of my own body, as far as I'm concerned. In fact, I wasn't even _in_ my body after the transformation was complete.

Well, I was still in my body, but I was seeing myself do the things I did from a place outside of first person. I was standing against a wall on the far side of the room, watching my body rip through the two robots without mercy.

My fur was black with small streams of purple and black energy flowing across and off of me. I didn't have any pupils or irises. My eyes were just blank white.

To be honest, that scared me, but the power I could still feel kept me from trying to take my body back. It was invigorating, more so than running ever was—or ever will be.

I guess I owe it to old Egghead that I'm back in control now. That I ever took back control in the first place. It was his voice that snapped me out of my power-drunken state.

He was telling me to calm down, and so I did. I raced back to my body, double-time, and forced myself back into the pilot's seat.

When I was fully back in control, I looked at him in my usual cool, bored demeanour I always had around him. I guess I should probably thank him someday...

Anyway, though... Looking back on all of it, everything that happened in those quick, short moments, I have to say: if I had a choice to go back and do that day over again, I wouldn't do a thing differently.

That power was great, and I was happy to have discovered it. I wasn't happy about the circumstances, but I was glad to know I could always have an alternative when my real body got too tired to continue.

And, to this day, I can't help but want to feel that amazing burst of power again, to be able to lose control and forget about everything for a while. I felt...free, when I went 'Dark Sonic'. I stopped feeling like everything I'd ever done had been in vain, and I finally felt like I had been doing the right thing all along.

I still wonder, though, how things would've gone if I hadn't calmed down when Eggman came in. If I'd have kept on my rampage and took both him and the Metarex commander out without a second thought.

I guess I'd be happy that I had two of my biggest annoyances out of the way. But in a way, I'd be sad, too. I'd have almost no competition anymore. Peace can only calm someone for so long. After a while, I'd have grown restless, I'm sure.

I might have let my dark side take over completely, and _I_ would've become the world's next threat, and I would've had to go up against my friends. They'd have had to become stronger than I ever could be, and they'd have to kill me to stop me.

So, in retrospect, I'm not really sure about my dark side, but I do know that, should I ever stoop so low, I'll always have a back-up plan that doesn't necessarily require real Chaos Emeralds.

And since, after all, no one is ever going to read this—except maybe Shadow, if he gets curious enough to see what I wrote today that kept me away from everyone else for most of the day, which I'm sure he will—I'm going to go ahead and say something that I really don't want anyone to hear.

Eggman, thank you for snapping me out of that. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't.

Either way, that's the end of this. I'm not going to dwell on 'Dark Sonic' for any longer, now that I've gotten it all off my chest.

-Sonic the Hedgehog, signing off.

* * *

**Sonic: Well, that's it, and that's about what I think about it. Good job, Rayne.**

**Thanks, Sonic. I'm not usually very good at getting into a character's head and writing as them. This gave me some practice.**

**Shadow: So, Faker, admitting you have a dark side?**

**Sonic: Yeah. What's it to ya?**

**Shadow: Nothing. Nothing. Just surprised to see that the Legendary *rolls eyes* Sonic the Hedgehog, the Hero of Mobius, is admitting that he's not nearly as pure as everyone seems to think.**

**Everything is not as it seems, Shadow. Kind of like me. Did you really expect me to be an insane, perverted, disturbed little bitch when you first met me.**

**Shadow: ... Point taken.**

**Good. Say bye, you two!**

**Sonic: Later, fans!**

**Shadow: Hmph.**

**Sonic and Me: Review!**

***After the other two leave* This could end up being a series of drabbles if I get enough reviews. The next chapters could be Sonic reflecting on a number of things. If you review, tell me if you want me to continue with a new chapter or not. If yes, tell me who/what you want him to be reflecting on/reacting to.**

**Kay, bye!**


	2. Scourge and I

**A/N: Here's the next one! This chapter is dedicated to _Chickyoudontknow_ and _Guest_ because they reviewed. In this chapter/drabble, Sonic contemplates his relationship with Scourge, and wonders if they really are as alike as he once stated himself.**

_Darkest Light_

Hmph. Who would've thought I'd ever need to write another one of these stupid things? But I guess I do, so I won't do anything too freaking stupid.

I guess I should start by saying that don't really hate my evil counterpart, Scourge. I just don't like him very much, due to the fact that he happens to be a real **jerk.**

Honestly, it bothers me that he actually might be right about me, though. One bad day would be enough to turn me into him. If my dark side is anything to go by, he just might have been onto something there.

If he _was_ right, though, I don't really want to know what the consequences might be, especially after all that I've done. Would I be locked up in the Zone Jail with him? Or would my allies turn against me and kill me themselves?

If I'm completely honest—which I'm usually not, but I will be for now—I'm terrified of becoming like him. It's not _him_ I'm scared of though—it's the fact that I'm essentially already _just like him_. The thought that I—_me_ the _good guy_ could turn into _him_ the one who _killed his family_.

I don't think I could ever live with myself if I did something like that. I would sooner submit to Scourge and let him kill me as slowly as he wants to than live with the possibility that I might one day kill all of my friends.

That thought honestly scares me to death. I can barely handle it.

Alright, I've decided something. I'm not really sure how to say it, and that in and of itself scares me. I guess I should start by stating the thing that's been on my mind for months now. Ever since I started writing this so I could vent my frustrations without doing anything stupid.

Alright, here goes... I think I might be more like Scourge than I could've ever thought possible. A couple of years ago, that incident with Dark Sonic—it made me realize that he was right about me. One bad day made me just like him, if only for a few short moments.

Just that by itself entirely is enough to bother me quite a bit.

I guess that, after all this time of not realizing it, I've _always_ been exactly like Scourge. Think about it, the outbursts of anger in random moments for almost no reason except to ease my frustrations—though everyone else thought it was something different—, my odd-yet-normal moments when I treat the girl who's chasing me like dirt... I'm just like him!

Although... _I_ tend to keep to one girl at a time, not multiple girls. I don't even date! But that's not what this is about. This is about my reflections on Scourge, and how we're alike.

Well, I guess Scourge really isn't that bad of a guy, or wouldn't be, at least, if you could get him to take a breather and not try to take over the world for a few minutes. I'm sure he'd be a really nice dude, if he'd just calm down for a minute or two.

One thing I really don't get about Scourge... I really don't understand what's up with his attitude. What happened to make him such a jerkwad all the time? If only I knew, maybe I could help him out, like the good guy always tries to do.

Maybe I've been there, maybe I could actually do something to help him out. But, who knows except for Scourge?

Fiona? Eh, maybe she does, but I'm highly doubting I'd be able to get anywhere near her without screwing something up and making her think I want to go out with her again. Or just screwing up period. And besides that, even if I did get close enough to her to ask her, what would ever possibly make her tell me?

Well, once again, though, who knows except for Scourge? Probably not even Fiona knows, though. He's just like me when it comes to certain things. Traumatizing events are definitely something we both tend to hide from everyone else.

I'll never tell any of mine, so I doubt he'll ever tell his. Well, I guess that about sums it up.

I'm like Scourge, Scourge is like me, we're a not so happy family. With a kick to the gut and a punch from me to you, won't you say he's a jerkwad too?

And yes, yes I did just do that.

-Sonic the Hedgehog, signing off.

**Reviewer Corner:**

**Chickyoudontknow**— _"__This was really good, Ms. Hanson! I can actually see Sonic thinking this! It's pretty awesome, to say the least.  
I have a suggestion for the next chapter too! Sonic should be reflecting on Scourge from the Archie Comics! ...You DO know who Scourge is, right?  
Anyway, bye!  
-Chickyoudontknow__"_

Thank you for the complement! And thank you for the suggestion, too. Yes, I do know who Scourge is, but I had to Google him to refresh my memory a little bit. And you don't have to call me Ms. Hanson, you can just call me Rayne! :)

**Guest**— _"__You did an excellent job and I feel you should keep on rolling with it.__"_

Thank you for the review and the complement! Its reviewers like you that make me write more. That's why this chapter was dedicated to you and _Chickyoudontknow_!

* * *

**Sonic: Once again, Rayne, good job!**

**Shadow: I'm beginning to think you're just a bit darker than you let on there, Sonic. And smarter...**

**Shadow, are you insinuating that you believed Sonic was not intelligent?**

**Shadow: Yes.**

**HOW RUDE! I'll have you know, mister, I've known Sonic for quite some time now, and when he's not around the rest of you he's actually a very intelligent and soft-spoken GENTLEMAN!**

**Sonic: Well, yeah. I know you don't really care, Shadow, but if you'd take the time to talk to me when I'm saving the world or going on an adventure with Tails, you'd meet that version of me. *mumble* Part of it happens to be the fact that Caliburn drilled manners into my head while I was in Camelot *mumble***

**Shadow: What was that, Sonic?**

**Sonic: Nothing! When someone mumbles it means that they're not talking to you!**

**Shadow: Wow, getting a little defensive there, aren't we?**

**Sonic: ...**

**Well, on that note, let's get out of here. Say bye, you two.**

**Sonic: ...**

**Shadow: Hmph. Later, weirdos.**

**Shut up, Shadow.**

**Sonic: Bye, and make sure to drop a review. All you have to do is click in that nice little box down there. And don't forget to give suggestions. Rayne will do as many of them as she can each time she gets a chance.**

**That's right. *they leave* Well, now that they're gone, I forgot to do the Disclaimer last chapter, so I'll do one here. And it's the only one I'm doing for this story.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**___**I, Rayne F.P. Hanson, do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, and do not claim ownership of any part of the franchise except for my video games. This 'story' is purely fan-made, and was written for entertainment purposes only. If I did own the Sonic franchise, Sonic would be quieter and Tails would be a badass. Thank you.**


	3. Jet

**A/N: And here's the third one in this series of drabbles. This chapter is dedicated to_ Katiemonz_ and _Izzy of the Flames_, simply because they reviewed. Also dedicated to _Chickyoudontknow_ and _Guest_ for their compliments on this story. Thanks guys!**

_Reflecting On My Darkest Light_

Jet... Well, he's not a real bad guy, once you get to know him, I guess. Sometimes he kind of reminds me of Scourge, what with his attitude and everything, but he's a heck of a lot nicer. And definitely not as sore of a loser.

At first, I'll admit, I could _not_ stand him. He was a pompous little windbag, who had no idea how to be a leader. And not to mention the temper. Honestly, what did that thing you just kicked ever do to you, Jet? And we can't forget the fact that he was a greedy, conceited, lazy, and rude little brat.

Still is, actually, but he's gotten better. He can lead a team better, and he's calmed down a _lot_. He doesn't kick stuff anymore, and he's really actually a relatively nice guy. If you catch him on a good day, that is.

He's much more mature, and pretty level-headed nowadays. He tends to just ignore whatever's annoying him.

I guess, if I really have to say it, I'll admit that he's actually a pretty good friend. Even though he's not exactly _my_ friend, I've observed his friendship with everyone else—minus Shadow and Knuckles, since they don't tend to get along very well with Jet—and he's actually very kind to his real friends.

He's still pretty lazy, and he's still got a relatively short temper, but at least he can control himself a little better.

I was kind of surprised, after the first time I met him, when he yelled at Wave because she sabotaged my Extreme Gear with an explosive. I would have sworn he wouldn't care, despite my being mildly annoyed about it, but he was absolutely _livid_ with her. No, correction on _my _ feelings about him yelling, I was shocked as _heck_! I really did _not_ expect it.

Either way, as time went on, every time I saw him, he was more mature, and much more willing to race with me. To be honest, I think he might have been looking to me for inspiration on how to be a better leader and team player.

I don't think he knows that I noticed, but I caught him observing me closely when I was telling Tails and Knuckles our game plan before one of our races. Later on, I noticed him speaking just as calmly and, dare I say it, _caringly_ to Wave and Storm about their own game plan.

I haven't seen him around much lately, but that's okay. I'm sure he's a much better leader by now, with a much better control on his temper.

Although... That's probably asking a lot of a 14 or 15 year old. It _has_ been a while since I've seen him, as I already said, so I don't know if he's still 14 or not... Anyway, I really hope he is, and that when I see him next, he'll be ready for another race.

And who knows, maybe he'll actually beat me next time. He got close a couple times, but it was the last bit of the race that made him lose. I'm sure he'll be able to beat me now. He's had plenty of time to practice. Plenty of time.

Well, I guess that's all I can really say...

-Sonic the Hedgehog, signing off

* * *

**Reviewer Corner:**

**Katiemonz**—_"__This is a really cool little series of reflections you have going on here! Seeing different sides of characters fascinates me, so I'm a sucker for anything Dark Sonic, Scourge, or anything of the like. I haven't read many fics like this, especially not ones where Sonic admits that Scourge would be a nice guy if he just cooled it with his ego and chillaxed a bit. Either way, this is awesome, can't wait to read more! :D"_

Well, as I said before in private, thank you! Reviews make it so much easier for me to write this stuff. And as I said up there, this chapter was dedicated to you.

**Izzy of the Flames**— _"__This was... Interesting. I hope to read more soon, so I have a suggestion._

_ If you could, I would like to see a chapter/drabble in which Sonic reflects on Jet the Hawk? I'd love to see that, actually. Thanks in advance! But I understand if you can't..._

-Izzy "

Well, your review was appreciated, and so was your suggestion. I have to admit, it was kind of difficult to get into Sonic's head about Jet, but I eventually got it. And it didn't take as long as I expected it to. And don't worry, I'm always open to suggestions, and I'll always do my best to get them done. Now, it might take a while, and sometimes I'll have to not work on it for a few weeks due to my update plan, but I'll always do the suggestions, even if I don't know the character all that well. I'll just do a lot of research. :D Hope you liked it. And don't be scared to suggest stuff, because I will always write it, but it has to be in the Sonic franchise.

* * *

**This. Was. A. B*tch. I had such a hard frecking time getting into Sonic's head about this. It came quickly to me after I finally did, but still...**

**Sonic: You did well on this one too, though. I think it was fine.**

**Thanks. :)**

**Shadow: ...Yeah... It was... Okay. I'm not Sonic, *mumble* _obviously_,*mumble* so I wouldn't know what he thinks about Jet, but I think you did... well...**

**Aww! Thanks Shadow! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! *is ecstatic***

**Sonic: *whisper* What are you sucking up for? *whisper***

**Shadow: *whisper* I'm not. I'm just being nice so I won't get murdered if I accidentally insult her. *whisper***

**Sonic: *chuckles***

**What're you two talking about?**

**Shadow: *through look at Sonic* _If you tell her, I will tie you to a bed and let Amy have her way with you._**

**Sonic: *not missing a beat* Nothing much, just about how much we both enjoy reading your other work. I like The Hearts of Twilight. It's actually pretty awesome.**

**Thank you! :D *is more than ecstatic* *goes into daydream***

**Shadow: Nice save there, blue.**

**Sonic: Yeah... That was a close one. But what was this about you getting murdered?**

**Shadow: Her best friend, who I actually kind of trust to an extent, told me that Rayne tends to cut up people that insult her work. Or at least the ones she knows. I, personally, do not want to get cut into tiny pieces.**

**You shouldn't listen to her. I do cut people up for insulting my work, but only in my dreams/daydreams. I'm not capable of murder yet. _YET_.**

**Shadow: Phew...**

**Well, say goodbye, guys!**

**Shadow: Later.**

**Sonic: See ya!**

**Review! It makes me happy and gives you a place in the Reviewer Corner when I update! Keep in mind, though, that I probably won't update this again in the next few weeks, because I need constant suggestions to keep it rolling, and I have other stories to work on for those weeks.**


	4. Metal Sonic

**A/N: ****Well, I have two chapters for you today! Here's the first one! This chapter is dedicated to _Katiemonz, _and_ Guest_. Thank y'all for your continued support! I appreciate it!**

_Reflecting On My Darkest Light_

Well... Metal Sonic... I don't really know what to say about him. He's crazy, conceited, and extremely hateful. He'd probably be a good ally if he'd cool it with the whole, 'I must destroy Sonic so I can be the best' thing. But, as we all know, that's probably never gonna happen.

I don't have very many fond memories of Metal Sonic, not really. And looking back, I'm kind of wondering why Eggman keeps rebuilding him and retraining him, since it's pretty freaking obvious that he's never gonna stop betraying Eggman to destroy me.

In retrospect, I'm kind of surprised that Metal hasn't really showed his face in a while. I'm a little worried too, since usually when he doesn't show up for a while, it means he's plotting something and I'm gonna have him trying to kill me again soon.

At least he's not Scourge, though. Scourge never stops trying to kill me, even if he hasn't showed up for a while either. Okay, that wasn't a very helpful train of thought... What if they team up? Gosh, I'm shivering just thinking about it.

There's really not much else I can say about Metal, except that I hope he doesn't team up with Scourge or any of my other enemies. That could be catastrophic. Gah! Shivering again. I think I should just get this over with and stop thinking about Metal, before I scare myself to death thinking about alliances between him and any of my enemies.

-Sonic the Hedgehog, signing off

* * *

**Reviewer Corner:**

**Guest**— _"Ooh, a Jet centric chapter! Not enough people write about him lol. Can't wait for the next chapter!"_

Well, thank you! You know I love it when people review! The compliment counter from you is over 9,000!

**Katiemonz**— _"Have to say, I wasn't expecting Jet to be the next topic, but this was definitely interesting! Maybe next you could write about Metal Sonic or Zonic the Zone Cop (if you know who he is, there's not even a whole lot of info about him in the comics x_x) Keep up the awesome work! Oh, and thanks for dedicating this chapter to me! That was so sweet of you omg 3"_

Well, first off, thank you! Second, did you mean to put this at the end? ':3' All I saw was a 3, as you can see up there, and I copy n' pasted it, so... lol Anyway, you're welcome. I dedicated this one to you too, as you can see.

* * *

**Sonic: I, uh... Rayne, it kinda scares me how accurate you are with these.**

**I'm accurate? Holy Toledo! I have accomplished my ultimate goal!**

**Shadow: I just hope you decide to write one where he's reflecting on me, I wanna see how accurate you are then.**

**I have a suggestion! Thanks Shadow, I'll do that! After I write one about Zonic the Zone cop for _Katiemonz_, of course.**


	5. Zonic

**A/N: Here's Zonic. You can look forward to more after I work on something else. That one, well, it was suggested by Shadow, who is lurking down there in the bottom Author's Note every day. Dedicated to _Katiemonz_.  
**

_Reflecting On My Darkest Light_

Zonic the Zone Cop is, by my standards, the most interesting version of me in all of the zones. The fact that he floats sideways half the time in my zone kinda throws me off sometimes, though.

In fact, just the concept of zones threw me off for a while. I just didn't quite grasp it at first. Tails and Zonic both had to explain it to me a few times to get me to understand.

But, I really don't know much about Zonic, all things considered. Well, I do know he's one of the good guys, so that puts me at rest.

Other than that, I can't really say much. I wish I knew more about him, but sometimes, there are things that are better left unknown, so I don't ask him about anything. For fear of being rude or finding out something I don't want to know.

Well, I don't really wanna sign off yet, but I really can't say anything else about Zonic, so...

-Sonic the Hedgehog, signing off

* * *

**Reviewer Corner:**

No reviews available for viewing/response.

* * *

**About the reviewer corner thing, it'll just stay like that until I get a review on one of the previous chapters.**

**Sonic: For once, she's not depressed about not getting any reviews. It's pretty surprising.**

***pretending she didn't hear that*Also, it took me what felt like forever to find info on Zonic the Zone cop, but eventually I did. It literally only took me about an hour last week, but getting enough to use took reading an entire article on the Sonic Wiki.**


	6. Shadow

**A/N: ****Newest chapter. Shadow-centric. Enjoy! Also, due to a review asking about it, anyone who wants to use this as a base for a fanficion, you don't necessarily _need_ to ask me, but I'd appreciate it if you told me you were using it and gave me credit in your story. Oh, and if anyone out there is better at drawing on the computer than I am (which I'm sure a lot of you are), if you want to, you could draw a better cover for this story. I'd be extremely happy, dedicate the rest of the story to you, and possibly even freak out a little about how awesome you are. That's only if ya'll want to, though. (And yeah, Sonic is a bit of an asshole in this chapter, at least at first. He gets back to normal near the end.)**

**Dedicated to: _Guest_, _Kellie Fay_, and _Izzy of the Flames_.**

_Reflecting On My Darkest Light_

* * *

Hmm... Shadow... I know he's eventually going to read this, but I can't quite bring myself to care. The point of these is to reflect. I don't intend to sugar coat my opinion on that introverted, anti-social, insufferable, angsty brat who just so happens to be lacking in the interpersonal communication department. He'd be a great guy if he'd stop ranting about that—as far as I can tell—annoying little blonde girl. I don't give a flying rat's behind if she was his best friend, he needs to let go! My old best friend turned into a psychopath, but you don't see me complaining about it!

Okay, that was kind of rude, but like I already said, I don't care. Yeah, Shadow's great, but he really does need to tone it down on the 'I'm such a bad-a and my best friend died on a Space Colony' thing. It's kind of annoying listening to him talk about her all the time. Get over it, brood boy. We've all got problems to deal with—you can deal with yours by yourself, like the rest of us do.

Okay, okay, I'm done being rude. Shadow's a great guy, really. I wish he'd be a little more sociable and less of an a-hole all the time, but otherwise he's the most awesome guy I know. He doesn't care about basically anything, which makes it easy to forget there's anything wrong most of the time.

Of course, I'd still like him more if we were more alike. Hell, even if I were more like him I'd like him more. I can relate to him on some levels (since I'm the product of a water-induced explosion involving cobalt and a lot of electrical equipment, that is. I was normal until then!), but we still have a lot of squabbles that are completely meaningless.

Shadow, to be honest, is probably my best friend, but he's also probably my greatest rival. We're off and on teammates, Sally doesn't seem to like him, and Tails just talks machines with him. I think it's perfect. It gets me out of a would've-been-marriage with one of them and makes the other one really happy. Tails really doesn't get many people he can talk freely with, since most of us don't know a lug-nut from an oil canteen.

Anyway, yeah, Shadow. Shadow's great. Probably my best friend, as I previously mentioned. If he wasn't so brooding and anti-social we'd be a lot closer, but then, he wouldn't really be Shadow without the brooding and anti-social tendencies.

All in all, he's the most annoying guy I've ever met, but he's also the anchor that keeps me from going completely nuts sometimes. There've been a few moments when I was close to relapsing on 'Dark Sonic', but Shadow, being the reasonable being he is, always stops me somehow. Even telling me I'm being stupid gets me back to normal before I can go too far over the edge.

Best. Guy friend. Ever.

-Sonic the Hedgehog, signing off.

* * *

**Reviewer Corner:**

**Guest: **"_Glad to see this updated! Can't wait for the next chapter!_"

Well, thank you! Your continued support of this story astounds me! Most people don't tend to stick around for very long!

**Kellie Fay: **"_Interesting introspective here. I'm currently writing a long epic about Sonic's struggle with his dark side. Mind if I use this for a reference? I have a few other things going on in the story that will force Sonic to deal with all his emotions and the other characters who know something is wrong with Sonic. And maybe I can bounce some creativity demons off of you occasionally. Mind my writing will be slow because I have to work for a living, and I won't publish untill all the base writing is done. Maybe you could do one for Shadow too him and Knuckles are going to be dealing with Sonic's issues and Shadow also struggle with his dark side._

_Anyway great story I love getting into character's heads too! KUTGW!_"_  
_

Well, since I already said what I needed to in a PM, I'm just gunna make it obvious to everyone else, yes, you can use this as reference. Give me credit though! And don't worry, I will!

**Izzy of the Flames: **_"I'm sorry about your flash drive, Rayne. I hope you can get the next chapter of this up soon..._

_-Izzy"_

Thanks. I think I might be able to save this story, since my back-up flashdrive (which I updated a little under a month before the other one crashed) had the info I needed for this, and I hadn't started this chapter yet when it died. My other stories, though...

* * *

**Shadow: Wow, faker. You really think that?**

**Sonic: ...**

**This actually wasn't hard in terms of information on the character. Kami knows I've got plenty of info on this one.**

**Shadow: That kind of creeps me out, surprisingly.**

**Sonic: ...**

**What's wrong?**

**Sonic: ...**

**? Oh well. See you guys later. Review! *leaves***

**Shadow: *leaves as well***

**Sonic: ...Wow... How in the bloody heck does she do that? ...I'm the nice guy and I'm not supposed to think like that, but she's right about my thoughts... How does she do that? *walks away silently***


	7. Dark Returns

**A/N: Here we go, next chapter. Thank you two readers who reviewed! You are great helps, both of you!****  
**

**Dedicated to: _Dude_ and _Yuurei-gao_._  
_**

_Reflecting On My Darkest Light_

* * *

Dark Sonic... Yeah, I know I've already reflected on him, but that was well over a year ago, now. I've since made some progress with him and I can actually get some measure of control over him when I change. He's no longer the half of me that I avoid using no matter what-I've embraced him as a piece of me. One that I really wish I didn't need, but beggars can't be choosers. He's what's been keeping me alive for a long time, although I didn't really notice his influence.

So, I've also found out why I'm so much like Scourge-it's because of Dark. He makes sure I'm not too much like Scourge, but he can't really stop the natural likeness we have. So, essentially, Dark is what's keeping me from going loco and murdering all my friends and joining Scourge. Heh, funny... Here I was thinking that he was why I was going nuts, but he's really why I haven't yet. It's confusing, considering the raw insanity he embodies, that he's also my clarity and my remedy.

I still haven't told anyone but Shadow about Dark-not even Tails knows-but that's okay. Sally'd try to kill me off if she found out how close to the edge I supposedly am. I'm pretty sure Scourge might know, but I can only guess. Scourge is still a relative anomaly to all of us except for Fiona and the Suppression Squad. And even Miles admitted to me before they left that he didn't know much about Scourge, so maybe that theory isn't completely accurate.

_Anyway, _Dark has become as much a part of me as my own legs, so I guess that's a good thing. He's actually developed his own personality too-though I might actually just be nuts. He _talks_ to me now, after all. So, crazy or not, Dark is always there with advice, snarky comebacks, or just a snide comment directed at me. Most of the time, it's the last one. He's pretty mean to me, but I honestly don't care, not after dealing with Eggman for so long. Snide comments don't faze me anymore, I've heard most of them too many times.

His antagonism aside, Dark is actually a great ally. When I'm in a fight and I don't know what I'm doing, he helps. When I'm about to get really angry, he calmly asks if he can take over. I let him, sometimes, but only if I'm alone or just with Shadow. Otherwise I deny him and suck it up. I _did_ kind of crack once, though. Everyone was there, so I denied him and just went crazy on Eggman's mechs.

I was getting worried stares for weeks. I would've been worried too if I hadn't known that Dark was there the whole time, guiding my movements but not taking over, respecting my wish for the others not to know about him. He's actually my greatest asset, but at the same time he's my biggest secret. I hope I never have to let everyone know about him, but if I do, I'll make sure Sally is tied down and not near any sharp or otherwise dangerous objects.

Yeesh, that was a very Scourge-esque remark. Tying one of my friends down... Ugh. Dark, gimme some help here.

-Sonic the Hedgehog, signing off.

* * *

**Reviewer Corner:**

**Dude:** _"Okay, so, I know you already had him reflect on Dark Sonic, but as time seems to be passing in your drabble series, I'd like to ask you to do an 'updated' version.  
This story is great, by the way. But if you could do that, I'd be REALLY happy."_

No worries, 'Dude', I wanted to do one anyway. Yeah, time's passing in this. It's not like he just sat down and wrote all these at one time! Anyway, this was for you... Now to get to work on Yuurei-gao's suggestion! Also, time moves faster in this dimension than in ours, that's why he says, 'over a year ago'.

**Yuurei-gao:** _"__Hey, hey, hey, it's Yuurei-gao! This is great so far, and I hope you'll consider my humble suggestion._  
_A reflection on Robotnik, perhaps? I see you've used the storyline in which they were once friends. Yes, that's right, I caught that reference!_

_Yuurei-gao"_

First off, doesn't your name mean Ghost Face? If so, Ghost Face/Ghostface from 'Scream'? Anyway, I'll get to work on that. And I'm glad SOMEBODY did. I'm not sure where I heard about that storyline from, but I just rolled with them being friends and then Robotnik going nuts. And I'm pretty sure his name was 'Kintobor' beforehand, but he changed it when he went cray-cray.

* * *

**Sonic: I'm back!**

**Shouldn't _I_ be saying that?**

**Sonic: No, I was the one who was completely blanked out last time. You were still talking, so you haven't been 'gone' as long as I have.**

***shrugs* Fair enough.**

**Shadow: Interesting progress with him, wouldn't you say, Sonic?**

**Sonic: With who? Dark? Yeah. It's mostly because if he didn't exist I'd have been dead a long time ago.**

**Shaodw: Really?**

**Sonic: Yeah, if not for him I would've died when Eggman launched me out of the ARK. I never would've thought to use Chaos Control with a fake Emerald. And there were a few more times too, but...I don't remember most of them.**

**Yeah, so in my story, Dark Lord Rising, you've got Dark with you, *SPOILERS* and he actually gets his own body later on. *SPOILERS OVER***

**Sonic: ? Really? Awesome!**


	8. Kintobor

**A/N: Here we go, next chapter. ****  
**

**Dedicated to: _Yuurei-gao_._  
_**

_Reflecting On My Darkest Light_

* * *

Yeah, it's me again. Robotnik...Eggman... Whatever we call him now, he's not exactly my favourite person in the world. But you'd never think, looking at us now, that we used to be friends, right? We were best friends for years, when I was younger.

You're probably wondering how we had our falling out, and how he went nuts, right? Well, we met when I was little I was a normal hedgehog, light brown with green eyes. We were friends for years, _years_ before we had that falling out. I had been out on a run-I was still fast back then, but I wasn't nearly as fast as I am now-, and I was tired, so I went to Kintobor's (that was Robotnik's real name back then) house for a glass of water (I wasn't hydrophobic before this), and he graciously let me have one. I wandered around like usual, looking at his machines. I didn't exactly have Tails' thirst for knowledge, but I did like to look at stuff and figure out how it worked.

Kintobor was still a genius back then, obviously, but only a kindly old inventor.

And then I tripped, spilling the water all over one of his experiments. The resulting explosion is why I'm now blue and why Kintobor became Robotnik/Eggman. And due to the nature of the machine, my already quick reflexes got even faster. Scourge, on the other hand, didn't go through that. He was born with his speed. But anyway, that explosion is also why I have Dark, reflected on last time.

Eggman, however, was driven insane by the sheer force. Sure he seems pretty sane when he's not trying to kill me, but he's not. He's so far over the edge that I couldn't pull him back if I wanted to. Of course, I didn't remember any of those events until I embraced Dark as a part of me. Anywho, if I hadn't been so clumsy that day, I'd still have my best friend. Without it happening, though, I never would've met Tails or Knuckles, or even Scourge.

Since that day, Eggman has been my greatest enemy, but I don't mind that. He's still around, which is plenty for me. Yeah, I'm the type that doesn't care if my best friend is nuts, as long as they're still alive for me to torment. Okay, the torment part only applies to Eggman most of the time, but, well, you know. What can you do?

I don't think Eggman remembers anything before the explosion, because, if he did, I'm sure he'd understand. He knew I was a klutz back then, but there's nothing I can do to get him back, as far as I know. And unless Dark can help me out with that, there's really not much I can do in terms of really being around Eggman without him wanting to kill me or me having to dodge some dangerous cannon or laser. Wait... Dark's telling me something. He's got an idea!

I'll see you all later! And Eggman should be back to good old Kintobor soon enough!

-Sonic the Hedgehog, signing off.

* * *

**Reviewer Corner:**

No reviews available for viewing/response.

* * *

**Hey, next chapter already. My grandma's being gracious and letting me use her computer for longer than usual today, so I wrote the rest of the last chapter and all of this one.  
**

**Sonic: Still doing good. But how did you know about that? I never told anyone about being friends with him.**

**Shadow: What's this about making Eggman go back to normal?**

**Sonic: You'll see! :)**

**Review!**


End file.
